Talk:Windhelm (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Bugged walkways? Is anyone finding that certain stone walkways (Such as the ones around Hjerim) aren't producing any sound when walked on? O_O (talk) 18:05, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Possible Bugs I've encountered two strange things in Windhelm. The first is that once I've "waited" in the city all the buildings that would be locked at night are locked during the daytime. The second is during the Imperial faction takeover quest (whatever its called). At one point I fell under the city and had to load a new save file. Spoiler Warning?? Should the section about the Civil War perhaps be editied to remove the specific details of the final battles of the civil war or have some kind of spoiler warning placed on it and semi hidden? I see no reason that the description really needs to go any further in reference to the Civil War other than to say that if you side with the Imperials then this city is where the final battle of the war takes place. The rest of the details really seem to give away a bit much about the game plot which I know is something Wikia usualy tries to avoid unless someone is looking up specific quest information. Rangermanlv (talk) 09:00, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Fourth Quarter? If you talk to one of the dark elves in the gray quarter, he says the city is split into four quarters, if true, why is there only three quarters listed? Even thought they are outside the wall should the docks and stable be listed as a quarter? > Before the game was released, there was indeed intended to be another quarter: the Arena. However, it was scrapped before it was developed fully, but there's still a few unused arena NPCs in the game's files. It's also the reason the Windhelm prison is called the Bloodworks - it was originally intended to be connected to the arena. If you search the UESP, I think there's a page on it there. Don't Know If This is a Bug Just took Whiterun for the Stormcloaks. Turned off. The new update for PS3 came on, so downloaded it and installed. Turned game on and loaded up in Whiterun. Fast travelled to Windhelm so I could tell Ulfric we won. When I arrived, I was attacked by a Bandit Marauder while a Forsworn Ravager was fighting two Cave Bears. Citizens were running and fighting the invaders all over the place. It was mad. Monkey-_ 15:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Link Misdirection If you press "Warehouse" on this page the screen brings up a warehouse in Imperial City, not Windhelm. 06:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC)not sure how to sign, but just letting someone who edits know. Segregation The Segregation section really needs to be cleaned up. The first and second paragraphs conflict with each other (the first says the Nords segregated them almost 200 years ago during the Red Year refugee flood, the second says Ulfric segregated them, well which is it?), and then veers off into someone's personal theories that do not belong on a wiki page. 22:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hillevi Cruel-Sea Hello. I don't know if this is a bug or something, but when I was walking around the Gray Quarter at night, I found Hillevi Cruel-Sea dead on the steps leading to the New Gnisis Cornerclub with one of the Sadri women and a Dunmer male (I forgot what was his name). Did it just happen to me or did anyone else get this? Thanks :) 15:55, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :It's likely she was murdered by a vampire, or killed by crossfire during a battle with a thief. I've had numerous NPCs die in one of those ways. The first was Balimund - he was killed by a thief after I did his quest, so I actually inherited 100 gold (minus the Jarl's tax) from him.Cubears (talk) 01:12, June 28, 2014 (UTC)